Smite The Ruby!
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: Over on the CW boards, we have a long-running competition to smite the demon Ruby in whatever way, shape, or form you see fit. This is one of my entries. Warning: Darkside Sammy in effect. with lots of bloody torture...


**Warning: Dark!Sammy, torture and violence in this fic. Also, hurt/comfort between the boys. Really, this fic is just an excuse for me to make Samy go sociopathic and homicidal on Ruby's bitch ass...**

* * *

**Ruby was mercilessly slicing into Dean's flesh. He was barely conscious, but he felt every pierce from the blade. He couldn't even cry out any more. There was a malicious gleam in Ruby's eyes as Lilith looked on. **

**"Good...Ruby...very good...more..." Lilith said breathily, thuroughly enjoying the scene before her.**

**At Lilith's command, Ruby heartlessly tore into Dean flesh, the drugs in his system keeping him awake, painfully aware and conscious so that he would feel every bit of the torture. The fire in his eyes was gone. Dean had retreated into his mind, it was his one last refuge.**

**Ruby took her time, carving out bits and pieces, taking his skin and ripping it away all under Lilith watchful gaze.**

**Sam sat bolt upright on his bed. He had known Dean hadn't told him everything, so he had taken the Dream Root again, this time to see what had happened to Dean in Hell. Buried deep in his mind, Sam had found what Ruby had done. Dean had buried it so deep, Sam doubted he remembered. No wonder Dean had hated Ruby so badly, he just hadn't realized why yet, and Sam had let her into his life...his bed. He felt ill, ill straight into his soul. Dean had even thanked her and apologized to her. Burning hatred blazed in his eyes as the level of her evil finally became clear to him. She had broken Dean, hurt him more than anyone could possibly endure and then sat there and smiled and pretended to care for the brother of the soul she had tortured. She would pay...she would pay in blood...**

**Sam was up early the next morning. He took the keys to Baby and ran an errand of great importance. When he returned to the hotel, he hid the bag of items he had procured at the hoodoo apothecary's shop. Dean was still asleep. Good, Sam had some time to plan exactly what he would do to Ruby...**

**He sat at the little desk in the shabby hotel room, his eyes burning, his hate of Ruby having been overtaken by his horrified sadness of what he had seen done to Dean and he had been unable to stop the tears as they crashed down his face. Dean...He looked at Dean, knowing at this very moment that he was reliving his terror and pain from his damnation into Hell. Dean could never let himself rest, the deeds that he had been forced to do weighed heavily on his soul and even his salvation from Hell by one of Gods' angels could not put right in him the wrong he felt he had done. Dammit Dean... **

**Sam put the thought away for now, he had a pressing issue to take care of at the moment. He couldn't let himself get pulled into the dark well of thoughts about how he had caused Dean's eternal agony. It was so tempting, to wallow in the pain, but he couldn't, he wouldn't let himself. He had to be there for Dean, to save him from himself. He would start with Ruby, a living, breathing reminder of Hell, one that he had allowed to tempt him down a dark road. He would end her. He would bleed her and do to her what she had done to Dean, and then, and only then, he would kill her. **

**He slammed the book he was reading closed, the vengeful fury pumping in his veins caused the noise to ricochet through the room, waking Dean, which was just as well. He'd rather Dean be awake, if only to dull the memories of Hell just a little with the distraction of the job they had to do today. But tonight...tonight Ruby was his... The malice and blazing hate in his eyes burned and a cold, cold smile turned on his lips.**

**"Sammy...what the Hell was that noise, sounded like a damn gunshot..."Dean said, lifting his aching form off the dimpled, uncomfortable mattress. He was rubbing his eyes painfully, trying to rub the searing, painful remains of his Hell-induced memories from his eyes, as if he could rub hard enough to rub them from his mind as well. His mind burned, the bright, vividly clear, hateful images of his time as a torturer caused the bile to rise in his throat. He fought his body as he tried to swallow it back down but it still rose in his system anyway. He stumbled to the bathroom and slammed the door, making it rock and groan on it's hinges from the force.** **Sam was on his feet and racing for the door.**

**"Dean...DEAN!" he yelled through the cheap, hollow-core door. He heard Dean groan, his breath coming in rasping, sucking lungfuls of air in between the sounds of heaving and choking coughs. Sam opened the door and went to Dean, kneeling beside him.**

**Dean spoke as the sickness wound down, his voice a harsh, hoarse whisper. "Go away Sammy, I'm fine..."**

**Sam shook his head. Even after all he'd been through, Dean still couldn't bring himself to ask for help. Sam was determined to make him accept his help, whether he liked it or not.**

**"No Dean...no you're not." Sam said as a tear rolled down his face. Dean turned his eyes toward him., his angered expression at Sam seeing him so weak softened immediately at the sight of the pain in Sam's eyes. He swallowed hard, the acrid taste in his mouth leaving a film on his tongue.**

**"Come on Dean, let's get you cleaned up." Sam said, raising his lanky form off the ground and pulling Dean gently up with him. He could feel the shaking in Dean's muscles, whether it lingered from the dreams or the sickness, he couldn't say. He helped Dean get his shirt over his shoulders, his hands had been too weak to grip the cloth. Sam turned on the shower and let the water run to get it warm then he closed the door to let Dean finish getting undressed and get into the shower.**

**Sam knew Dean's body couldn't take much more of this. It was slowly burning away under the constant stress of his own personal internal Hell.**

**Sam leaned against the wall, slamming his head back painfully, but the pain was a welcome distraction. Suddenly, his anger, which had simmered below the surface, taking a secondary position to his concern for Dean, came gurgling up, boiling and roiling, a searing, unstemmable flow of white hot rage. His eyes snapped open and his muscles burned with a new, terrible energy. He looked for something to vent his rage upon, settling for the wall immediately behind him. He swung on it, his tightly clenched fists making contact with the aged, crumbling plaster. The terrible energy seared inside him, each blow he made brought him an intense sense of relief. To finally be able to express his pain and anger in a physical way felt so damn good. He slammed the wall with his fists, keeping it going long after his body's rage-fueled energy was burned through. Sam collapsed, his chest heaving, his muscles throbbing, sweat pouring down his burning flesh, the wall decimated and irrepairable before him. He sat among the rubble, stunned at the amount of damage he had done, his shaking hands torn and bleeding, the blood dripping steadily to the dirty, plaster-covered floor.**

**Sam heard the bathroom door creak open distantly, his own heartbeat throbbing in his ears was blocking out most other noises. He felt the warm air brush his sweat coated skin, causing it to prickle and tingling in response. Dean, a towel over his waist and another one his shoulder which he had been using to wipe his face, had tripped over Sam's crumpled, panting form because of said towel having blocked his vision.**

**"Sammy..." Dean said, his voice still painful and rough from being ill.**

**"Sammy!" he said louder, still not breaking his brother's daze. He crouched beside his younger brother, taking Sammy's hands in his to examine them. He peered up at the wall Sam was leaning against, the decrepit studs and beams lay naked to his view, the plaster hung in decimated shambles, bits still falling as he watched.. He looked back at Sam's hands, the cause for the damage apparent now. He gripped Sam by the shoulders, shaking him. No response. He shook him, hard, jarring his head back as he called Sam's name again. Finally, Sam looked at him, the pain apparent in his eyes, but there was something else there, too. A cold, dark fire blazed there, his eyes a deep dark mix of sapphire, golden brown, and green, and the look on his face... The cold, terrible smile that clung to his baby brother's lips nearly stopped Dean's heart cold.** **Dean swallowed hard, not sure what to think. His voice, when he spoke, belied his uncertainty. **

**"Sammy?" he said softly, the question in his voice echoing the ones burning in his thoughts.**

**"Sammy, man...what happened?" **

**Sam lowered his head, as if seeing his wounds for the first time. When he looked back to his brother, his eyes were welling with unshed tears.**

**"I...I...guess I lost control...I..." he couldn't finish, he hung his head, tears now rolling down his cheek.**

**Dean looked at his little brother, worry creasing his brow. He'd never seen Sam snap like this before. He gulped as an errant thought prowled through his mind...'maybe he's turning...maybe there is nothing you can do to stop him from becoming evil...'**

**His anger flashed hot inside him. He violently put the thought down. 'no...NO! That is never gonna happen...' he thought. He would not let that happen.**

**He grabbed hold of Sam's shoulder's, though he was still weak from being sick earlier, he willed his muscles the strength to hall Sam's lanky but solid form off the ground.**

**"Guess it's my turn to take care of you now, little brother." he said as he hauled Sammy into the bathroom to clean off his wounds.**

**"Hold on, let me get my pants on. Last thing we need is an awkward moment like my towel falling off...that would be the cherry on top of a already fantastic day, wouldn't it?" he said, bitter sarcasm mingling in with his humor.**

**Sam's lip curled slightly at Dean's joke.**

**"There he is. Sammy Winchester, come on down, you're the next contestant on the Price Is Right..." Dean said in his best announcer voice, finishing with his trademark lopsided smirk.**

**Sam's mouth twitched, curling almost involuntarily into a smile.**

**The humor helped push the boiling anger back inside him. He would use it later, when he got Ruby in his snare, and he would take twisted, dark pleasure in all he planned to do to her...**

**Their job for the day had been a relatively routine venture, well routine for them, anyways. It was a cursed object; an old, leather bound journal. It was relatively unimpressive to look at, just another leather-bound tome in a vast library filled with them, but looks, they could be deceiving. The journal was filled with dark energy, the last words of men and women damned to a eternity in Hell, their last words imbued with fear and darkness and hatred at the fact that they would die and there was nothing they could do to change it. The journal had started out as just a journal, given to a clergyman by his wife around 1892. He had started out writing his daily activities and prayers, his notes for the congregation for the services and things of that nature but then, the tone had changed. It had become bitter, twisted, dark... His thoughts began turning toward unthinkable ideas. Those entries were interspersed with entries of a confused and frantic man. In essence, the clergyman was possessed. The demon toyed with him, allowing him to be able to regain control of his body temporarily from time to time, reveling in the terrible pain it caused the clergymen to read the entries from when he was trapped inside his own mind, each was more sinister and deplorable than the last. Toward the end, his own scrawling handwriting had begun to be replaced by the entries that were made by the individual whom he had forced to write their sins, confessing one last time, before they were brutally put to death in ghastly inhumane ways by the demon in the clergyman's body. The clergyman, realizing what he'd done, had broke, his mind shattering as the demon took over completely. He continued his macabre nightly affairs unheeded for nearly 2 more months before being caught and hanged for his crimes. The journal had been placed with his earthly belongings, which were refused by the family and the journal was lost for a time before it resurfaced in a library. It was checked by several local intellectual types thereafter. Over the course of a 9 month period of time, it turned them, their minds no longer their own. The journal caused them to do unspeakable things until, in the end, they committed suicide. The journal was always returned to the library afterwards as the family went through their now deceased loved one's belongings after their death. When they had finally tracked it down, it had been in the possession of a 19 year old woman named Paige. She had held longer than any of the others, but she had been on the verge of murdering her friend Scott in cold blood they got to her, just barely in time. They salted and burned the book, taking the ashes and burying them on hallowed ground within a powerful hex box to seal any remaining evil into the ashes for ever. Dean had, not surprisingly, decided to hit the local bars, and for once, Sam was not against him going. He needed Dean to be occupied tonight because tonight, he had work to do...**

**He called Ruby, agreeing to meet up at 9 PM at a local diner. That left him a little over an hour to finish setting up shop in the abandoned warehouse he had located just outside of town. He had dropped Dean off at a local dive an hour ago, telling him he needed to go for some supplies a couple of towns over. Dean had grudgingly let him borrow the car because the hotel was only 2 blocks away anyway. Sam pulled off, watching Dean enter the door of the low squatting building, the low buzz of floodlights fading with the distance as he drove away after seeing Dean safely inside. Now, Dean would have his entertainment this evenin and Sam…he would have his own…**

**He arrived at the diner slightly early but Ruby was already there. He sat down across from her in the booth she had procured. She was casually eating off a fresh plate of French fries.**

**"Want one?" she said, pushing the plate slightly toward him.**

**"No thanks Ruby…um listen…I'm kinda feeling hungry for um…something else…Do you think we can leave?" Sam said, trying to make his lie as convincing as possible.**

**Ruby gave him what she thought was a sexy smile, though in actuality, it made him sick to his stomach. He smiled back, a flush creeping over his face as he tried to come off as reluctant but needy. The fire of need was burning in his eyes but it wasn't for what she thought it was for. No, it was for something else entirely.**

**"Sure Sam. Let me just get these to go…." She said as she signaled the waiter. He went to go get a box for her.**

**"Um, Sam? Can you put these in the box when he gets back? I just want to run to the ladies room real quick."**

**"Sure Ruby, no problem. I'll pay and I'll meet you in the car, ok?" Sam said.**

**"Ok, great. I'll meet you there." She said, winking seductively. She ran her hand up his forearm for a moment. as she passed him. It took ever thing he had to keep smiling and to hold down the disgusted shiver that he felt at her touch. He watched her leave with a deceptively sweet smile on his face. The moment she was around the corner, he let the burning, hateful feeling turn the smile sinister. The bus boy brought over the box and he flopped the plate of fries into it and went up to pay. He hurried out to the car, dropping himself into the seat and quickly pulling out the small pouch he had in his coat pocket. Sam liberaly sprinkled the flavorless, colorless and odorless dust it contained over the box of fries. He closed the lid and shook the box to ensure that it coated the fries as equally as possible then closed off the bag and replaced it in his pocket. Sam strapped himself in and turned the engine over just before the passenger door opened and Ruby swung her self in beside him. He handed her the box as she got situated and and then he drove off toward the warehouse.**

**"Eat up, you're gonna need your strength" Sam said, a wicked smile playing across his face. Ruby returned the smile and then popped open the box to dig into the fries. She had failed to register the purely predatory gleam in his eyes.**

**Sam turned off on the back roads leading toward the warehouse.**

**As he pulled up in front of the warehouse, Ruby quirked a eyebrow and a leering sort of smirk turned her lips as she spoke. "Sammy...this kinda kinky…I think Dean may be having a bad influence on you…"**

**"Um, yeah well…maybe he is…" He said, pretending to be shy, even pulling the "aww-shucks" move of looking down at his feet like he was embarrassed, then back at her with a slight blush on his face, really playing himself up to her.**

**She shut the car door and walked to his side with a deep, knowing smirk on her lips.**

**"Shall we?" Sam said, a hunger burning in his eyes, though she need not know it was for the need to see her, her body racked with terrible pain and terror in her eyes rather then hunger for sex and and her blood... He laughed softly to himself, the bitter sound echoing in his dark thoughts. **

**Once inside the building, he lead her down a dark hall. Halfway down, she began having trouble walking. Her eyes became unfocused and she had nearly reached the end of the hall before she fell over. Sam caught her and hefted her into his arms.**

**"Sam...S-ssammy…what's...going…on..." Ruby said, her words slurring heavily. Finally, she sank into unconsciousness. Sam carried her in to the room he had prepared especially for the occasion. There, in the middle of the room was the devil's trap and in it's center was a long wooden table, its solid build making it ideal for the task. He had added chained manacles on each of the four legs himself, of course. He lay her down roughly on the table top, securing her limbs with the manacles and stripping her, forcefully ripping her clothes from her body. He stoked the fire he had created earlier in an old metal barrel then donned a pair of heavy, heat resistant gloves and lifted the metal piece from the flame. It glowed a deep, burning orange which told him it was ready. 'Perfect' he thought. Without hesitation, he brought it down on the flesh of her naked arm. Ruby's body arched up from the table, straining against the bounds, her eyes struggling to openbut when they did they were confused and disorientated for a moment before terror crept in. Sam's lips curled in a cold malevolent smile.**

**"Sam…what's….what's going on?"** **Ruby said weakly, still trying to fight off the chemicals in her system.**

**"Ruby…you see, I just locked you in to your host's form, a little trick I picked up from another little demon skank I knew….and now…." Sam said, lifting a large, menacing syringe of amber colored fluid. "Now….is when I get to really have some fun…"** **he said, as he mercilously jabbed the needle into the vein in her throat.**

**Ruby cried out, a gasp escaping her lips. Sam ripped the emptied needle out of her vein viciously. He turned to the table behind him and set it down then grabbed the white apron that hung on it's edge and slipped it on, making quick work of the ties in the back. He paused as he heard her moan as the potent cocktail worked its way into her system, a cold satisfaction played in his eyes and a twisted smile curled his lips at the sound. He busied himself with slipping on the cold, white gloves, adjusting each into position and then letting them go with a snap making Ruby jerk at the sound.**

**"Sam…why are you doing this?" Ruby said, her words still slightly slurred.**

**He answered her without bothering to turn around. **

**"I know what you did to Dean, Ruby….I saw it. I saw everything you did."**

**"No Sam, you have to understand! Lilith made me do it!" Ruby said, but Sam cut her off. He swung around and was next to the table in a flash, the heat of his rage flowing off him in radiating waves. He gripped her by the throat, his face inches from hers as he growled out his response.**

**"No. You enjoyed it…you want to do it. The fact that Lilth was pleased at your work was just a bonus. I watched your eyes, Ruby. You took great pleasure in everything you did to Dean, and now, I am going to enjoy everything I do to you…You hurt my brother, the one person in the world that matters to me. You helped break him and you loved every minute of it and for that…." He jerked her closer before continuing. "For that you will pay with your blood and life…"** **Sam said, throwing her back to the table, the fear in her eyes widening his smile.**

**He turned and captured the edge of the small table behind him and wheeled it over. He selected a long, sharply curved blade from the collection of implements and held it up to watch it gleam bright silver in the light.**

**"Please, Sam…please…ugh…w-what….what did you give me…" Ruby moaned as the chemical cocktail overtook her system.**

**"Oh, you know…a little of this, a little of that…You see, I did a little research and I put together a little something special, just for you. It enhances the nerve's reactions, so you will feel everything I do more strongly and, it will also keep you nice and alert. Wouldn't want you to miss any of the fun…" he turned to look down at her. "…now would we…." Sam said as he brought the blade down and layed it momentarily on her skin, his lips twisting into a dark grin and his eyes gleaming with hate. He pressed the blade deep, eliciting a gasping scream. He laughed, the hollow evil of it sounding through abandoned building.**

**He worked diligently, heedless of the time, taking a dark pleasure from each scream, each moan of pain until her blood ran thickly to the ground and his once-white apron now dyed a deep red.**

**Ruby's limp form lay before him, her eyes pleading, unable to speak after screaming for so long. Her body shivered and shuddered as the chemicals kept her from going into shock, but he knew their potency had nearly run it's course. It was time.**

**"I wish I could go on, you know, be able to renew your body and do this day after day, like you did to Dean, but I can't. It's not fair really that you only have to live through this once but, it will have to do. And look…" he said, holding up her own demon-killing knife. "I even get to be merciful…You see, I get to kill you…set you free once and for all…" he said, his wicked laughter causing her to cower back from him. With the last of her energy, she whispered "No…"**

**"Oh…oh yes…I can't just exercise you and send you back to Hell, can't take the chance of that you, being the devious little bitch that you are, might convince them to let you crawl your way back out again...can't have THAT on my conscience…" he said, his arm arching down, slamming the blade home deep into her devious, black little heart. Her body arched up off the table, her eyes wide and her mouth falling open as she gasped deeply one last time. Energy sparked through her, flashing under her skin, momentarily exposing muscle and bone in the flashes of demonic light as they spurted and flickered within her. He felt the energy crawl up the blade and enter him. It felt like microscopic bugs crawling over his skin, but he held tight until her jerking body settled back to the table. He ripped the blade out, blade drops flinging into the dark arch across the ground from the curved edge of the blade. Sam let the arm that held it drop to his side, the blood dripping to the ground beside him one slow drop at a time. "…now can I…" He finished in a venomously cold voice.**

**Sam cleaned the knife and the other implements and tucked them back into his duffle. He changed his clothes and left the blood stained ones where they lay then gathered his things and walked out of the building, turning back once he had reached a safe distance. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the lighter he had bought, flicked it open, stuck the dial, the flame appeared on the first strike then tossed the lit flame to the building. The accelerant he had doused the building earlier caught immediately and the building was engulfed in blindingly bright flames within moments. Sam got in the car, taking a moment to toss the empty box from the diner into the flames and then drove away, the fire blazing brightly against the cold, predawn sky as he drove away to a safe distance to watch it burn to the ground. After little while, he heard siren's in the distance and so, with building crumpling into ruins, he drove away, back toward his brother, more determined than ever to save his brother, even from himself, no matter what he had to do.**

**Because when it was all said and done, he would do anything for Dean, just as Dean had always done for him.**

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are my deep-fried crack, so please feed my addiction;) and of course, please check out my **Supernatural** line of jewelry on my **profile**. Thanks, as always y'all.

Also, please be sure to check out my profile for my Supernatural line of jewelry and collectibles! Available for sale on ebay.


End file.
